


What A Difference A Day Makes

by colazitron



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten days that change everything between Connor and Troye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Difference A Day Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



**1) the day they met**

 

"... and Connor, this is Troye. It's his first convention."

Troye is doing his best to smile charmingly, but Connor can see the faint hint of nerves in his eyes that comes with your first convention. Especially if you're there alone, as Troye seems to be. Luckily Connor can put him at ease a bit, or so he hopes anyway.

"Hi," he says, and reaches out to shake Troye's hand with a big grin. "Troye Sivan, right?"

Troye only nods, obviously surprised someone seems to know who he is.

"Dude, I just started watching your videos, like, the other week. They're really great."

"Thank you," Troye says, smile a bit easier now, though he still looks a little overwhelmed. "I love yours as well."

"Aw, thanks," Connor coos. "We were just about to head to the pool for a bit - you wanna come?"

Troye looks at them all a little nervously but then smiles. "Yeah. Sure. Just gotta go grab my stuff from my room."

"Great, man, see you out there," Connor says.

They part ways in the elevator, Connor and the other O2L boys getting off at the level with the pool, while Troye goes further up to his room. Connor gives him a cheery wave as the elevator doors close.

"Aw, Conrad, you got a crush?" JC teases, ruffling Connor's hair.

Connor laughs and bats his hand away. "Don't be a dick, I'm just being nice. He's only a kid."

 

 

**2) the day Troye knew**

 

Troye's staring at the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet a little and his grin is far too wide. He probably looks like a kid expecting a really big birthday present, which he sort of is. Except he's eighteen, it's April and Troye's birthday isn't for more than a month. Well, there's no age or seasonal restriction on joyful anticipation, so.

"I can't believe Con's coming to join us," he says, grinning.

Tyler laughs and ruffles his hair. "You're adorable, you little munchkin."

Troye pokes his tongue out because he is a picture of maturity.

"It was just such a last minute thing."

"Oh, please," Tyler says. "You call, that boy is there with bells on. Why d'you think we made you invite him?"

Troye rolls his eyes and turns away so Tyler won't see the flush in his cheeks. He's about to protest - though what exactly he's not sure - when the door opens, and Connor and Louis walk in.

"You guys!" Connor says excitedly and sweeps them both into hugs, first Tyler and then Troye.

It's with Connor's arms wrapped firmly around his waist and his own around Connor's shoulders that Troye realises he was blushing not out of embarrassment, but because he was pleased. He likes the idea of Connor coming out to Italy for him specifically. Everyone else too, sure, but maybe for Troye a bit more than the others.

"I missed you," Connor mumbles close by Troye's ear and Troye shoves his face into Connor's sweater and clings a little more tightly.

"Missed you too," he mumbles, face hot and heart hammering away in his chest.

Fucking hell. It's like that then.

 

 

**3) the day they first kissed (drunk)**

 

Troye can't believe how long it's taken them to find fireworks. It's the fourth of July! Aren't fireworks supposed to be shooting out of absolutely everything? Well, to be fair, stood where they are now it does feel a bit like there are fireworks absolutely everywhere.

A particularly loud crack makes Troye flinch, spilling some of the last of their alcohol on himself, but then he's laughing and craning his head back. It's hot and the air feels heavy with humidity like it might actually rain, there are people cheering all around them, he's with his friends and pleasantly buzzed - honestly Troye can't imagine a much better night. He joins the crowd in cheering at a particularly bright, particularly glittery bloom lighting up the night sky, eyes wide, and grin sloppy and happy.

Connor shouts something at him then that Troye can't hear, so he turns away from the glittering lights and towards Connor.

"What?" he shouts back, inclining his head towards Connor so he won't miss it a second time.

Connor doesn't repeat himself immediately but laughs and stares at Troye's face. It goes on for so long, Troye's about to ask if he's got something on his cheek or something, but then Connor reaches for him. He takes Troye's face into his hands and kisses him square on the lips. Just like that.

It's clumsy, and a little off centre, but it's not brief, or hesitant. Troye has time to freeze as he realises what's happening, feel Connor align their lips better, and unfreeze, reciprocating with a little whine in the back of his throat that even he can't hear over the booming fireworks.

When Connor pulls back just as suddenly, Troye wobbles on his feet, knees a little weak and hands hovering by Connor's sides like he was about to hold on to him. Connor laughs again and lets him go.

"Your eyes are sparkling when you look up at the fireworks," he shouts like that explains anything.

 

 

**4) the day Connor knew**

 

The decision to join Troye in South Africa is less spontaneous than Connor may let him believe. He started looking into flights the moment he learned how close to each other their Africa trips are scheduled. It's just, yes, it's still quite far, but how often are they even on the same continent? Okay, quite often, given that Troye has spent a lot of time in LA recently (some of which Connor knows he could have spent in Sydney, closer to home), but not nearly often enough, is the point. When the pacific ocean separates you from your best friend, everything starts looking like an opportunity.

So Connor asked Laurelle if it'd be alright if he joined them and booked his flight a few hours later with Mama Mellet's enthusiastic blessing. At first he meant to tell Troye as soon as he'd received his tickets, but then he didn't and it somehow turned into surprising Troye instead. Only then he'd blurted it out during their last pre-Zwaziland Skype session, watching Troye's entire face light up.

And now he's watching it again, that beaming smile that takes over Troye's entire face and lights him up like the fourth of July, as he's waving at the excited girls that have come to see him premiere his own movie. It makes his eyes sparkle like he's looking at fireworks. It fills Connor up to the brim with pride.

Troye never demanded an explanation for the kiss he planted on him, but Connor is starting to wish he would. Maybe then Connor could do more than just smile back helplessly when Troye's looking at him with all that happiness seeping out of all his pores.

Maybe then he could kiss him again.

 

 

**5) the day they went on their first date**

 

Troye has never been happier to have abstained from overly much consumption of alcohol the night before than when Connor wakes him up on January first and asks if he wants to go out for breakfast. Connor's already dressed and everything, and in the very first few moments of the morning it takes Troye's breath away a little. He manages a nod and climbs out of bed and into the shower, feeling far more awake by the time he's done.

"Come on then," Connor says, grinning like he knows something Troye doesn't. He leads him around a few corners, a few streets away from their hotel to a café that lets them look out over the sea. Connor definitely didn't find it by accident, Troye thinks as they sit down at one of the tables outside. It's relatively early, given it's New Year's Day, and there's only one other couple out on the terrace with them.

Troye flushes at the thought, tells himself not to be ridiculous, and grabs the menu as a distraction.

"It's gorgeous out here," he says when the silence is getting too much for him.

Connor beams at him. "Thought you'd like it."

They both end up ordering smashed avocado and poached egg on toast and a cup of coffee, and when the time comes Connor takes care of the bill like it's something he always does when they're out together. Troye doesn't really know what to say - other than 'thank you' - so he doesn't. Neither of them want to go back to the hotel yet, so they end up wandering the city and Connor ends up buying them lunch and then ice cream, and the whole time Troye wonders if he's imagining things or if Connor's sticking by his side more closely than he usually does.

He's lying on his back in the grass on Bondi, Connor absentmindedly picking flowers and assembling a miniature bouquet, when he works up the courage to say something.

"Connor?" he asks, arms lying over his face in case he's misreading everything and needs to hide.

Connor hums agreeably and looks up from the grass.

"Are you taking me on a date? Currently?" Troye mumbles, peeking out at him from between his arms. He's half hoping Connor won't understand him, half desperate for an answer.

Connor's cheeks flush a rosy red that makes Troye's heartbeat trip and quicken.

"Only if you want," he mumbles back.

Troye's helpless against the grin that takes over his lips and he pulls his arm off his mouth to make sure there's no way Connor can missunderstand his answer.

"I do want. A lot," he says.

Connor beams at him. "Yeah?"

Troye nods, smile so wide his cheeks are hurting.

"Don't move for a second," Connor says suddenly, and Troye freezes automatically, wondering what's going on. Then he sees Connor reach for his phone.

"Nooo," he groans, hiding his obnoxious grin back behind his arm.

Connor laughs and snaps a photo anyway.

 

 

**6) the day they first kissed (sober)**

 

Connor looks down at the screen of his phone to check the photo and then puts it away again.

"Sometimes you're strangely camera shy," he says and hands Troye the small bunch of flowers in his hand.

Troye lowers his arms from his face slowly, like he thinks Connor's trying to trick him into another photo, but he takes the flowers and folds them between his hands on his chest. He doesn't comment on Connor's observation, just offers a small smile and a smaller shrug.

Connor takes a moment just to look at him, his eyes blue enough to rival the sky, face and smile sweet and open. His hair looks soft where a breeze catches it and waves it around a little, and his fingers look long and elegant, making Connor's clumsy gift of flowers look like some grand gesture. Connor really wants to kiss him and, overwhelmed with the sudden realisation that he can, puts one hand on the ground by Troye's face, one over Troye's hands, and leans down to do just that.

Troye makes a soft sound in the back of his throat and wriggles one hand out from under Connor's to hold on to the front of his sweater. His lips taste sweet from their ice cream and Connor only pulls back from them because they're in public and should probably behave appropriately.

Troye's hand tightens in his sweater.

"Do that again," he says.

Connor smiles and leans back down. He plans on doing it many, many more times.

 

 

**7) the day they first said "I love you"**

 

They've been arguing about this since before Connor went to London and Troye is fully aware of just how silly an argument it is.

"Do you not want me there? Is that was this is?" Connor asks down the line, and even without seeing his face Troye can picture that slightly manic look in Connor's eyes when he's trying so hard to understand something.

"No, of course l want you here, you buffoon," he says.

"Well, then l don't see what the problem is!"

"You just got back from London! You've been going non-stop since you left and I don't want you to get ill or something cause you're adding a gajillion more to the time zones you've crossed in the last two weeks. You said you'd be here for the video shoot so what are you gonna do? Go home for the capsule collection and the Thirst Gala and then come right back?" Troye asks, getting agitated himself.

"Yes!" Connor says, like he's glad that Troye finally gets it.

"That's absurd! You're gonna fly halfway around the world four times in under a month just for shits and giggles?"

"No, what's absurd is that my boyfriend who I love won't let me celebrate his birthday with him!"

"Oh, do whatever you want!"

"I will, thank you!"

Connor hangs up and it takes Troye a moment to catch up to what has just been said. His entire brain stumbles over 'who I love' and halts.

What the hell?

Troye stares at his phone incredulously for a few heart beats and calls Connor back.

"What the hell, Connor? You don't tell a boy you love him and don't give him the chance to say it back!" he says as soon as Connor picks up.

"... I didn't mean to blurt it out like that," Connor says.

"Well, too late. No take backs. I love you too."

"Good. I'm booking a flight," Connor says.

"You're an idiot. It's just a birthday."

"You love me and it's our first holiday together."

"It's not a holiday," Troye sighs. "But I do love you."

"I love you too. See you soon."

This time when Connor hangs up, Troye presses his face into his pillow and kicks his feet against his sheets.

 

 

**8) the day they first celebrated a holiday together**

 

They're out with Troye's friends, technically, but they've lost sight of each other in the crowd and Connor doubts they'll be missed for a little while yet. It's hot in the club and there's a thin layer of sweat on his skin that's making him break out in goose bumps in the colder toilets and makes Troye's neck taste of salt. Connor can hear the thumping music through the closed door and their heavy breathing echo in the empty room even outside the stall they've locked themselves into. If anyone comes in they'll know exactly what's going on, but right now Connor couldn't care less.

Troye's whining quietly in his throat where Connor's pressing him into the wall and pushing his hips forward to meet Connor's.

"Aren't you glad I booked that flight?" Connor says, his own breathing coming in hot, laboured gasps that match Troye's as he fiddles with the button and zipper on his jeans, trying to get them undone.

Troye laughs breathlessly and fists a hand in Connor's hair.

"Shut up and kiss me."

 

 

**9) the day they reconciled after their first big fight**

 

Connor is exhausted. There is no other word for it.

They've never gone to bed angry before. They've never blown up like this at each other before, but it was almost inevitable this time, with the tension simmering between them for weeks.

Part of Connor wanted to walk out halfway during the conversation when everyone of Troye's "not yet"s started to sound like "I don't want you", but the underlying current of I-love-you of everyone of his own pleas had rooted him to the spot. It had spilled out of Troye as well, I-love-you, I-love-you, I-love-you, but it was followed up with a 'but' every time.

I love you, but I think this is moving too fast.

I love you, and I'm moving to LA, but we're not moving in together.

I love you, but not yet.

In the grey light of the morning Connor can appreciate Troye's side. He's only just moving out of his parents' house and not only across a few state lines but the Pacific ocean. He has to apply for a visa to be able to live here at all. Sure, he has friends here, but they're all tied to Connor, and Connor appreciates that it's not healthy to build your entire life around one person.

He sighs into his coffee mug, looking up when he hears Troye's soft footfall on the hardwood floor. He looks just as exhausted as Connor feels, but he doesn't hesitate before sitting down next to him on the sofa, slipping his hand into Connor's on his leg and resting his head on Connor's shoulder. For a few moments they're just quiet, breathing each other in now that the storm has passed and the dust is settling.

"I'll be so much closer," Troye finally says, quietly.

He will be. That's the important thing.

"I love you," Connor says. That's the other important thing.

 

 

**10) the day they moved in together**

 

It hasn't only been smooth sailing on their way here, but as Troye watches the movers come back out of the small house empty-handed for the last time, he feels nothing but joy and love and excitement.

"That's the last of it, boys," Rick, the head mover or whatever it's called, says with a grin.

"Thanks so much, guys!" Connor says enthusiastically, tipping Rick, and then shaking hands with the entire crew, his other arm wrapped firmly around Troye's waist, like he can't fully believe they're really here. Despite the months of searching and planning and an entire day of moving boxes, Troye can't either.

"Great place you've got. Enjoy it," Rick says. Connor's beam could probably light up all of LA during a power outage.

"Thanks!" he says, and then they 're watching them all pile back into the van. It must be a weird job. Troye bets you see a lot of things and learn a lot about people from moving their entire lives from one place to another.

"We should order in sushi," Connor says once the van has pulled away, looking up at their house - their house! - like he's wondering if sushi is an appropriate inaugural meal.

"We should," Troye agrees. "But also the bedroom's already all set up and I've put the blue sheets on."

The blue sheets make Connor want to take pictures of Troye that no one will ever see, and touch him with his hands and mouth for hours. Troye looks over at Connor and grins openly at how his eyes have darkened.

"Race you," Connor says.

Troye takes off with a cackle.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realised that technically two of these are the same day and thus these are only nine days but WHATEVER.


End file.
